Phobie du froid
by Didou367
Summary: Depuis qu'il vivait ici, dans ce pays glacial, Prusse avait développé une haine du froid telle qu'elle prenait plutôt des allures de phobie, une phobie qui le grignotait peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eût plus rien à mordiller de lui.


**Titre : **Phobie du froid.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 2 Décembre, Froid.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Prusse, Russie, Biélorussie.  
**Ratings : **PG-13/T.  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Ce ficclet se situe dans la période de la Guerre froide, quand l'Allemagne de l'Est (ou la Prusse, donc) était sous le joug soviétique. _Unter ihnen_ veut normalement dire chez-lui en Allemand. Mais c'est peut-être faux. On fait toujours trop confiance aux traducteurs en ligne. Bref, sinon, Prusse peut sembler plus qu'OOC mais... c'est la Guerre froide. Aussi, on connait tous son _awesomeness_, n'est-ce pas ? Bah là, je traduis _awesome_ par cool.

* * *

Un frisson parcourut le corps malingre de Prusse alors qu'il flânât dans les couloirs d'un pas appesanti – accablé par cet intarissable exténuement qu'il ne s'expliquât pas, qu'il ressentît de façon plus significative en son âme qu'en ses membres pourtant sans cesse engourdis –, dû au vent glacial qui s'engouffra au travers d'une fenêtre grande ouverte.  
Une expression de profond agacement crispant les traits de son faciès blême, Prusse frictionna ses bras, à l'épiderme dissimulé par le tissu sommairement beige de son pull, et pressa sa démarche afin de passer cette zone exposée à la caresse hivernale de l'air – le souvenir de l'éclat comminatoire émis par la lame argentine qui se fût prestement retrouvée à proximité de sa pomme d'Adam la dernière fois qu'il eût osé en rabattre les volets demeurait trop récent pour qu'il renouvelât l'expérience.

Ce froid qui semblât l'envelopper invariablement en un joug indiscernable et algide, où qu'il fût et quoi qu'il fût, il s'agissait là exactement de ce qui lui inspirât une telle haine pour ce pays, un ressentiment comme il n'en avait jamais vu naître au fond de lui-même jusqu'ici ; elle s'était insinuée en son esprit, latente, s'était immiscée dans ses veines et mêlée à son sang de la même manière furtive que le cyanure que l'on ingérerait et refusait opiniâtrement de le quitter, à présent.  
Semblable à une bête assoupie, elle ne le tourmentait manifestement qu'en certains moments, lorsqu'elle se réveillât sans qu'il ne comprît pourquoi ; le reste du temps, elle sommeillait, toujours présente pourtant, comme le ronronnement audible mais pas dérangeant d'un félin plongé dans un repos que l'on ne prétendrait jamais interrompre.

Tout était si froid là où il vivait maintenant, bien plus que _unter ihnen_, il ne supportait d'ailleurs plus ces tressaillements qui le prissent inopinément.  
Les environs s'aheurtaient à un horizon albuginé, impavide et altier, ils suffisaient à faire naître à la commissure de ses prunelles andrinople des larmes, celles qui s'en extirpassent quand une cinglante bourrasque les assaillît ; et l'omniprésence de la Dame hiémale s'accompagnait évidemment de l'aura sibérienne qu'elle diffusât partout, sans exception, ce halo glaçant qui dilacérât son épiderme crayeux avec une cruauté égale à celle de la Princesse des Glaces, souvent suivi par l'haleine inodore qu'elle soufflât sur la surface qu'elle eût tacitement déclaré sienne.  
Peut-être l'engourdissement son corps était-il la conséquence de cette perpétuelle frigidité qu'il lui fît subir au point que ses muscles roidissent jusqu'à un point de non-retour...

« Est ? »

Ce dernier grinça des dents à cette succincte et impassible interpellation. Il abhorrait le fait qu'on le nommât ''Est'' plutôt que ''Prusse'' – même si là était désormais son nom, la Prusse n'existant plus – et cette voix aussi chaleureuse que la patrie dans laquelle il se trouvât actuellement ne s'attirait pas sa sympathie non plus.  
Il se retourna toutefois sans mot dire – il se rappela brièvement d'une époque où il beuglé avec crânerie ''Prusse, la plus cool des terres, pas Est !'' – pour croiser le regard au violacé sombre, tirant presque sur le saphir ténébreux, de cette jeune femme à la factice apparence fragile.

« Grand-frère veut te voir, explicita t-elle rudement – l'autre se figura, sûrement avec raison, qu'elle le jalousât de par le fait que son grand-frère souhaitât le voir. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire attendre. »

Sur ces mots, elle extirpa à moitié un poignard des jupons froufrouteux de sa robe indigo, sans rompre le contact oculaire avec ses orbes cinabre.  
L'albinos opina du chef, puis se mit en route, dépassant l'inquiétante Biélorussie qui le suivit des yeux, clairement hostile et, à n'en pas douter, malveillante.

Une fois face à cette anodine porte de bois, il se perçut tergiversant, ce qui se traduisît par le refus récalcitrant de son poing à effectuer cette triviale action, frapper quelques coups contre cette surface inerte.  
Après s'être murmuré un ''Allez mon gars, t'es la plus cool de toutes les nations'', il s'y astreignit cependant et entendit un ''Entrez'' gloussé pour s'exécuter.

Tout était si froid là où il vivait maintenant.

Mais plus que les lieux qui l'encerclassent, plus que les températures qui le retinssent de leurs invisibles chaînes de glace, ce qu'il exécrât par-dessus tout, c'était le sourire candide glacé de Russie.


End file.
